CL Rewind: Profile for myself needed!
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: My profile is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to go undercover in the CL Universe but I need a new name and other stuff, that's where you come in based on what I write give me a new:**

* * *

Name:

Other stuff(hair, eyes, I don't want to give away how I look) :

OUTFIT

Regular:

Formal:

Gym:

Pjs:

Swim:

Winter:

Lyoko (1-3 and 4):

LYOKO

Weapon:

Power:

Vehicle(since I can't have the Overboard):

Anything I forgot:

**

* * *

Remember, this is ME, not an OC, I'll choose the one I like the best, I may even choose bits and pieces of multiple people. I'll put up who's idea's I chose and then I'll put when chap 1 is up. This is rewriting the series (all 95+ prequel) at least that's what I'm aiming for, I tend to take on a lot of things at once, sooo...we'll see. GO, REVIEW AWESOME PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still need a Lyoko outfit, weapon, vehicle, I'll still take names, though I'll still take anything, I put this up cause once I get an idea, I WAN TO WRITE IT,in fact I've already started and just put in placeholders for the details about me PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send stuff in!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have made my descision, I altered some stuff and added my own things, here ya go, my Code Lyoko identidy!**

* * *

Name (First and Last) – Jessica Meyers

Nickname (optional) – Jess, Jessy, Odd's nickname(tell me which one is the best): Jessy James, Cowgirl(the cowgirl from toy story is Jessy) Jessy bear, if you have a better one please send it in, I can't think of names and Odd's nicknames are even harder if it's not obvious.

Age – 13, summer birthday

Grade - 8

Dorm? (Yes or no) - Yes

Roommate (only if you have a dorm) – Aelita when she comes

Looks (hair color, eye color, skin tone, height, etc.) - Long, light brown hair, blue eyes, same color skin as everyone in the show, 5'1 or somewhere around there

Marking – very slight scar on the head from when I ran into a wall at full force but you really can't see it

Normal Clothing – light blue t-shirt, denim shorts, white flip flops

Swim Wear - plain turquoise bikini

Formal Wear – white sleeveless dress with light green and brown tropical flower designs, plain black heels

Night Wear - plain purple shirt and purple and black plaid pants

Gym: pink t-shirt, black Nike shorts, old sneakers

Winter: A light blue hoodie, jeans, and brown boots with a fuzzy interior

Lyoko Wear – S1-3: long sleeved blue shirt with gold comedy and tragedy masks in the top left corner, black sash with gold stitching patterns, blue skirt with gold trimming, gray/silver leggings, black boots. S4: Blue shirt where the right arm has a long sleeve and the left has a short sleeve but a long, fingerless glove, the shirt has some sort of gold pattern on it or something, shoulder pads with the comedy sign on the right and the tragedy sign on the left, black pants and boots

Weapon – silver rifle with a bayonet attached, it shoots blue lasers and slings over my back in the first three seasons, but appears when I need it in the fourth.

Vehicle – hover disc, though I try to use the Overboard as much as possible...I wants it...I needs it...THE OVERBOARD! Even though I can't skate and would probably fall into the digital sea the first time I tried.

Abilities – phasing through objects and persuasion. I couldn't decide they're both so awesome, and if Ulrich can have SuperSprint and Triplicate, I should be able to have two abilities.

Fighting Style – my weapon allows me to be up close or far away, I haven't decided which I like better.

Personality – I don't really want to write about my own personality, if you've read my stuff before you know some of it, and you can just read CL rewind and find out.

Life Story- Came from a state (THAT SHALL REMAIN UNNAMED) in the US, has a pretty standard family, no childhood drama or anything like that. Moved to Kadic just 'cause, got into drama around the beginning of 6th grade, got into fanfiction in 7th, and has been obsessed with both ever since.

Likes – Performing arts, Code Lyoko, being a warrior, fanfiction, THE OVERBOARD, fuzzy animals, a bunch of other stuff

Dislikes – jerks (aka most of the guys at my school), screeching girls, being shushed, bees/anything related, needles sticking in me, I don't want to list all of them, there's a lot

Grades – never below B-, usually As

Paired Up- nope, not looking, don't want, and definitely not someone from a cartoon

Favorite Color- Turquoise all the way, though gold, black are also really cool, and I pretty much like any color

* * *

**And there ya go, the first chapter should be up today or tomorrow, considering I already wrote half of it...**

**It'll either be CL Rewind or Code Lyoko Rewind, idk, Starting from Xana Awakens and ending at echoes or maybe further...**

**Bye -flies away on Overboard and then crashes into a cliff- Owwwwww!**

**Charmed Antiques, what kind of warrior am I, ya know, Feline warrior, Geisha warrior, Samurai warrior, ect.  
**


End file.
